My Lost Love
by HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: AU: Wyatt is in the past trying to save his older brother Matthew from turning evil and his lover from dying. But when an unexpected person from Wyatt's past comes back to haunt him things get even harder. Can he save his lover and the future? How about dealing with his father's negative attitude? Chris and Wyatt aren't brothers in this fic.
1. my love

**Chris and Wyatt are not brothers in this. In any of my charmed stories where they are a couple they will NOT be related. This is AU. Wyatt isn't evil but his older brother Matthew is. I own nothing unfortunately except for Matthew.**

Piper and Paige watched as Phoebe paced across the kitchen floor for what felt like the hundredth time. It was only seven in the morning and Phoebe had demanded that they get up to discuss an important matter involving there future nephew and, for Piper, son.

"Phoebe! Enough! You're going to burn a hole in the floor! Just tell us what is so important that you had to wake us up so early for already!" Paige snapped having had enough of Phoebe's constant pacing.

Piper sighed looking at her two sisters. Being pregnant, the oldest of three sisters and a witch, a charmed one no less, could be really tiring.

Phoebe huffed before sitting down across from her sisters and began telling them what was bugging her.

"Haven't you two noticed how lonely Wyatt is? He has no one here but us and I don't think any twenty-five year old wants to spend his days with is aunts, mother and father along with demon hunting 24/7. So I decided to set him up on a date but when he found out he was furious with me. He said I had no right to try and play matchmaker for him that back home he had someone he loved more than anything or anyone and would never betray him. So I did a little snooping so I could at least see a picture of who he loved so much and I found this."

With that Phoebe pulled out an engagement ring. It was a beautiful silver band that was engraved "_you & me throughout time forever". _

Piper instantly took the ring examining it thoroughly. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her son being happy and as deeply in love as she and Leo had once been. Then she realized that if he had the engagement ring then something must have gone wrong. Suddenly all her happiness of thinking that her youngest son had found love left her.

As if responding to someone touching the beautiful ring Wyatt orbed into the middle of the kitchen. The second that his eyes found the ring in his mother's hand he froze. Slowly he went forward and took the ring from her. All three of the charmed ones saw the sad, longing that crossed Wyatt's face as he stared at the engraved silver band in his hand.

The sisters had to strain their hearing in order to hear what Wyatt said next. "Where did you get his?"

Phoebe shifted uncomfortably before answering "I found it in your room. Who was it for? And what happened?"

Wyatt sighed looking at his aunts and mother carefully. He could see the curiosity in all of there eyes.

"I can cast a spell so you can see what happened from the moment I proposed. "

The girls all noticed the way his voice cracked when he said this. The four slowly made their way up to the attic. All three of the girls suddenly felt bad over bringing the subject up in the first place.

"Alright, I'll cast a spell. Remember we can't change anything. We're just watching. Once it shows us what you need to see than the spell will end. While we're there though time here will freeze." Wyatt explained as he began drawing a large triqutra on the ground.

"Each of you stands on a corner I'll stand in the middle."

After each of the girls were in their positions Wyatt stepped in the middle of the triquetra.

_**With all the Halliwell powers**_

_**Take us forward to see the hours**_

_**When we were peaceful like a dove**_

_**To the proclamation of my true love**_

_**Take us so we can see**_

_**What happened to him blessed be. **_(Sorry I know the spell sucks.)

The triquetra they were standing on began to glow. Then it grew and rose devouring the four in a white light that was so bright they all had to close their eyes.

When they opened them again they were in a park. There were broken columns and a bench in the middle. Once it must have been beautiful, but know it was nearly destroyed. The girl's attention went to the blue orbs that appeared in the middle of the park.

Phoebe gasped lightly when the two became visible. It was _Wyatt _and a brunet. Phoebe could tell that he was a little younger than he was now but not by much. What surprised him the most was that his eyes weren't the same. They didn't have that haunted look in them that they had now.

Phoebe let out another gasp when she got a good look at the brunet _Wyatt_ was hugging. He was the most beautiful person Phoebe had ever seen. He was tall but not as tall as _Wyatt_. His golden brown hair reached his shoulders, his emerald green eyes had a relaxed loving look to them. His skin had a creamy look to it along with is delicate lips; all in all he looked like an angel.

They walked over to the bench and sat down together. The brunet looked at _Wyatt_ quizzically "What's going on _Wyatt_? Why are we here? What if Matthew finds us?" All three of the sisters noticed the panicked look in the brunet's emerald eyes as he spoke. Wyatt on the other hand was paying more attention to the voice that he had longed to here for so long.

He was mesmerized by the way his love moved, talked and looked. It seemed like an eternity since he last laid eyes on his love. He took a few steps forward so that he was standing closer to him. HE loved this spell. It allowed him to even smell and feel his love but they would not. He carefully stretched out his hand to delicately stroke his loves cheek. He closed his eyes trying to burn the memory of him in his mind.

MEANWHILE: The girls were paying attention to what was being said. They all noticed Wyatt walk forward to stroke the brunet's cheek. Piper felt her heart ache at how much sorrow was in her movements. For once she was actually happy that Wyatt had secretly taking the empathy blocking potion. She was sure that Phoebe would not be able to handle the intense emotions Wyatt was feeling.

Piper was pulled out of her thoughts by _Wyatt's_ voice. "Chris, we've been together for a long time. I've never felt this complete. You make me feel safe, like the world is perfect. No one else can do that to me. You're amazing, strong, brave, beautiful and so much more," _Wyatt_ moved down to one knee in front of Chris who let out a small gasp "I don't know how long I'll be alive thanks to Matthew but I want to marry you while I can. I love you Chris. More than I've loved anyone else. We've been a couple since high school and best friends since kindergarten. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Chris Perry, Will you marry me?"

Chris smiled happily then leaped on _Wyatt._ "YES! YES! A thousand tomes yes!" They kissed happily smiling a laughing together.

Piper had tears pouring down her cheek. She could tell that her sisters weren't fairing much better than her. She couldn't believe the amount of love between the two. She couldn't understand what had gone wrong between the two.

Paige was the only one brave enough to ask a question. "Why would Matthew kill you?"

Wyatt turned towards them having been focusing only on Chris. "I met Chris in kindergarten. He was ahead, four years old; I was behind, six years old. Matthew was in second grade. We were like the three musketeers. We were inseparable, until high school."

"What happened in high school?" Phoebe's curiosity got the best of her.

"Chris happened. Matthew and I both fell in love with him. Who wouldn't? Chris choose me, Matthew was furious. Once he turned he was dead set on having Chris be his. He wanted Chris to rule by his side but he refused. One time Matthew kidnapped him. He threatened to kill me if Chris didn't go with him. Matthew raped him. He wanted to have Chris be the mother of his heir. You see Chris is a bearer so he can have kids even though he's a guy. When we got him away from Matthew he wasn't the same. It took a long time for him to be like he was again. Even after he's always been terrified of Matthew."

The girls all froze in shock. Piper collapsed sobbing at what her oldest son did to his brother's fiancé. Paige and Phoebe tried to consul her while Wyatt looked on sadly.

Then the images around them changed.

"Where are we?" Paige was the one to ask. All three girls looked up and around their surroundings. As Wyatt looked around a look of horror crossed Wyatt's face. "No! NO! NO! NO! NO! You weren't supposed to see this." He collapsed sobbing on the ground.

Piper was to his side first. Her previous pain was forgotten as she rushed to comfort her son. "Baby, Wyatt, what's wrong?"

He just kept rocking back and forth saying no over and over again. So the girls turned to the scene to understand better.

Wyatt and Chris were fighting off tons of demons with others. All of those fighting were all witches. All of a sudden the girls noticed black orbs close to Wyatt. When the orbs cleared they could see a man in all black standing there. They could tell it was Matthew by his looks, he looked a lot like Wyatt except he had brown eyes and hair.

Wyatt had stopped crying and was now watching the scene in front of him. He was still saying no quietly. He couldn't believe that he would have to see this again. He thought they would just see him proposing not this.

The girls watched in hoorer has Matthew formed an energy ball in his hand and aimed it at Wyatt. His back was turned towards Matthew but Chris saw. Chris shouted a warning to Wyatt but it was too late. He saw this and shimmered in front of him. The energy ball hit him in the chest and let out a pain filled scream. Wyatt turned around in time to catch his falling body. Everything seemed to freeze. Matthew looked horrified at what he did and didn't approach.

Chris lay in Wyatt's arms who was trying desperately to heal him. Chris took his hands and stopped him. He slipped the ring into his hand and said " F-finish w-what we st-started. O-only y-you can f-fix this. I L-love y-you." He smiled delicately at Wyatt before closing his eyes. Wyatt let out a heart broken sob still clutching his body.

A man approached him carefully. "Wyatt, we have to retreat. They're beating us and must of are fighters are….dead." Wyatt nodded and began to get up carrying Chris's body. The man stopped him at this. "Wyatt, you now the rule. You and Chris came up with it. Carry the injured and if there aren't many injured then we take the dead. There are too many injured, Wyatt. I'm sorry. We can't take him too." Wyatt let out a sob but nodded and put his lover's body down before leaving carrying an injured fighter with the others.

The Scene changed back to the attic of the manor in their time.

"Oh, Wyatt, I had no idea that he died. If I had known I swear I would have never tried to set you up." Phoebe cried in distress.

Wyatt finally managed to stand and seemed to have gotten himself together but his knuckles were white from where he was clutching the engagement ring he gave Chris.

The girls were wiping their eyes having cried seeing Chris' death. They watched as Wyatt orbed out.

"I can't believe that he just had to relieve his fiancé's death." Paige was the one to say it but all three of them agreed. They all made a silent promise to never bring it up again.

Wyatt lay on his bead sleeping. He dreamed of his Chris and how much he loved him. He was asleep so he didn't see the golden lights that appeared. They formed his lost love, Chris.

Chris sat down and stroked his face gently. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You've been so strong for so very long. Good luck my love. I know you'll save Matthew. You're the only one who can."

Then he disappeared just as Wyatt woke up. He looked around the room. He was sure he felt Chris but he was gone now. Wyatt promised himself that he would save Matthew. He would fix the future so he and Chris could be together. He'd fix it for him.

**I hope you liked the story! I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm not sure if I should write a second chapter so let me know if I should and your thoughts of the story.**

** ~HDR**


	2. how we met

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! I have been really busy lately. Here is that 2****nd**** chapter I've been meaning to write. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the sisters had promised to never bring up Wyatt's fiancé again and it was killing them. They had told Leo about Chris and he had not helped ease their curiosity, no he added to it. He was convinced that it had all been a trick to turn Matthew evil and separate the legendary power of two.<p>

Wyatt had heard every comment his father had made and it was really getting on his nerves. He finally had enough the day he walked into the kitchen and heard his father say that they should vanquish baby Chris so he would never hurt his boys.

That pushed Wyatt over the edge he wouldn't stand there while his own family plotted to kill the only reason he had come to save Matthew in the first place.

Wyatt stepped forward and slammed Leo into a wall, choking him with his power. He heard his mother screaming his name and his aunts trying to help Leo but he didn't care. All he cared about is getting rid of the man who was trying to hurt HIS Chris.

"How dare you! Chris died saving me! How dare you try and say that he is evil! Chris is the sweetest person I know! I guess I shouldn't expect anything more from you! You were the one who wanted to kill him the first place! I should kill you now; I'm already conceived so there isn't any reason to keep you alive!" Wyatt screamed as he closed his fathers air way just a little more.

Piper, seeing her ex husbands face getting blue from lack of oxygen quickly said, "Wyatt why don't you tell us about Chris. You could tell us how you met and what his life was like. Show your father how much of a good person Chris is."

Phoebe knew how Wyatt felt. She had felt the same way about Cole. She knew Leo was wrong she had felt the emotions between the two during the vision. She felt that what they had was real. She also knew that she was the only one that could calm him down right now but even she had to admit that Leo was acting like an ass right now.

Gently setting a hand on Wyatt's arm she began, "Wyatt, stop. Look at what you're doing. You're acting like Matthew. What would Chris think if he saw you like this? You said that after Matthew kidnapped him he was terrified of him right. Would he be scared of you now Wyatt?"

She saw Wyatt's grip loosen and she was heart broken by the hurt look that crossed his face. She had definitely hit a nerve but it was the only way to get Wyatt to stop. He suddenly dropped Leo and lowered his head with silent tears running down his face.

While Paige and Piper rushed to the gasping heap that was Leo on the ground Phoebe walked to her heart broken nephew and rapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"Quiet, quiet, it's okay, it's okay. I know you loved him, I know. I promise Wyatt, I promise that no one is going to hurt him. You'll save him, we'll save him. It's okay, it's okay." Phoebe reassured him gently as he cried on her shoulder. It was a bit unnerving to have her normally strong nephew crying.

As Leo slowly got up with the help if Piper and Paige they saw the two standing there. Paige said, "What is wrong with you Wyatt? He's your father and you're going to nearly kill him over a demon!" She knew it was wrong of her to say that. She had seen first hand the love the two had shared but she had grown to care for Leo as apart of her family and she hated seeing any body in her family getting hurt.

Phoebe shot her sister a reproachful look saying "Shut up, Paige." Then turning to her still silently crying nephew "Piper was right, why don't you tell us more about Chris. Show _them _what a good person he was. What do you say?"

Wyatt slowly wiped his tears away nodding slightly. Phoebe smiled lightly while leading Wyatt to a chair so he would be comfortable while he talked then sitting next to him. Piper grabbed her arm and whispered a quiet thank you to her before taking the other seat next to Wyatt.

Wyatt looked to his aunt and quietly asked where to start. "How about when you three first met?" He nodded in response.

"I have the power of projection. I've been working on it since we saw how I proposed and….. Well I think it could work."

He closed his eyes in concentration as the room around them began to change

*begin flashback*

A six year old Wyatt was sitting sadly in the corner watching as all the other kids ran around and played happily. Then a small brunet boy with emerald green eyes slowly walked up to him. The young boy was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and two silver cuffs (not police cuffs). He went up to Wyatt and handed him a cookie.

"Here." He said in a low voice offering him the cookie.

Wyatt smiled up at him and took the cookie breaking it in half and offering the boy the other half. The younger boy accepted it with a smile and sat down with him.

"Hi, I'm Chris Perry." A four year old Chris said sticking out his hand hesitantly. "Hi, I'm Wyatt Halliwell." Young Wyatt replied taking Chris' hand and shaking it.

The two boys sat there and played cars together until it was recess. Then Wyatt pulled Chris behind a tree and whispered. "I want to show you a secret, okay?" Chris nodded his head and said, "Okay."

Then Wyatt closed his eyes and orbed both of them into the bathroom. "I'm part witch part whitelighter and I have magic powers!" Wyatt cheered gleefully.

Chris smiled at him and said, "That's cool! I'm part Witch, phoenix and demon. But I can't use my powers unless my masters say it's okay. Or else I'll get in trouble."

"Masters?" Young Wyatt asked but before Chris could answer the room changed back to the kitchen.

*End Flashback*

"Sorry I was keeping us invisible and keeping us all there I couldn't keep it up for long." Wyatt explained while panting lightly.

"That's alright baby. What was Chris going to say? What did he mean by 'my masters'? Did we know? And what was with those silver cuffs?" Piper asked while handing Wyatt the glass of water she had filled.

Wyatt drank the entire glass in one big gulp. Setting the glass on the table he sighed. He had wished that they would have been able to see the explanation themselves instead of hearing it from him.

Wyatt started, "Chris has never had an easy life. His parents sold him to the demonic slave trade when he was two. He doesn't remember them much. The cuffs are actually magical. They are put on every salve that was brought up here. They are used to discipline the slave if they misbehave. They are kept on for as long as the slave is up here. Slaves kept in the underworld wear collars. Chris was bought by to demons that had permanent residence up here. They enrolled him in school to keep up appearances. Yes, you guys did know, but there weren't many demons attacking and you didn't want to ruin that."

Phoebe turned green hearing what Wyatt said. No one should have to go through that. And the fact that they hadn't helped him for such selfish reasons only added to her was one question bugging her but part of her was afraid of asking. "Way did they need him?"

Wyatt looked over at her with sad eyes. "The typical, as a servant, his magic and his body. They also used him as an assassin when he turned seven. That's also when they selling his body to anyone who would pay. He lived two houses down from us."

It was piper's turn to feel sick. She couldn't imagine a child so close to Wyatt's age being hurt like that. "H-how did he get out? I mean, he wasn't wearing those cuffs when you proposed."

"Yeah, I freed him. I can show you it if you want. I think I have my strength back now."

The girls and Leo nodded. Wyatt closed his eyes again as the room changed.

*Flashback*

A teenage Wyatt opened the front door to a sight that will haunt him for years. Chris stood there bloody and hunched over in pain. He quickly pulled the hurt teenager into the living room to lie down.

"Mom! Matthew! Chris is hurt!" Wyatt screamed.

"Chris what happened? Who did this to you?" Wyatt asked concern shining in his blue eyes.

"There were so many. So much pain, horrible pain. Couldn't take it, hurt so much. Help me Wyatt. Don't let them take me back. Please." The broken tone Chris spoke in broke Wyatt's heart. It had been a month since they had started dating and Wyatt's worst fear had come true.

Piper and Matthew rushed in. Together Matthew and Wyatt healed Chris.

_ The room changed_

The room was dark and damp. Hanging from the wall was Chris beaten and unconscious.

Blue orbs filled the room and Wyatt and Matthew appeared. Wyatt instantly walked to the door and took watch as Matthew approached Chris.

He stood there staring at the cuffs binding him to his master's will. "Matt! Hurry up!" Wyatt said, seeing that his brother still wasn't moving he went over and blew up the chains holding Chris to the wall.

He caught the boy and focused all his telekinesis on the cuffs successfully breaking them. He panted heavily having used up all of his strength breaking the cuffs.

This act seemed to wake Matthew up from what ever trance he was in. He instantly went over to his brother and friend and orbed them all out of there.

*Flashback ends*

Wyatt sat down panting from the amount of power he had to use to keep the projection up. Piper soothingly rubbed his back until he caught his breath.

For the first time since Wyatt choked him Leo spoke up, "Why did Matthew Just stand there? Why didn't he help you free Chris?"

Wyatt looked up at his father in shock. He had expected the question but not from his father. He figured that Leo would have wanted Chris to stay where he had been. "Matthew had already turned. We just hadn't known he was starting to build his empire. I don't know for sure but I think it had something to do with that.

Leo nodded satisfied with the answer he had received. This shocked the others more. It seemed that he was actually starting to accept that his oldest son had turned.

"You guys, I've used up a lot of my power with my projection. I think I'm going to rest for a bit. I really shouldn't have told you guys all that but I got worked up. I just hope that it won't affect the future too horribly."

With that Wyatt began to orb away but Phoebe jumped into his orbs before he could fully leave.

When Wyatt arrived at P3 he was surprised to see that Phoebe had tagged along.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my favorite nephew. I know it must be hard to see him alive in all your memories."

"Yeah. I just wish I could see him you know in a place other than my dreams."

Wyatt didn't know how close he was to having his wish come true.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked the chapter. I was thinking of including some slash in the next chapter but it all depends on what you say in your reviews. I really hope I'll be getting more review alerts, story alerts and favorite alerts. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**~HDR**


	3. traped

**I am so completely sorry! My computer got a virus so I lost this chapter! I had to type it all over again by memory! I am going to post the next chapter really soon to make up for how late I am on updating and really hope you guys keep writing feed back because it gives my confidence a seriously needed boost. I really hope you guys like this chapter but also let me know if you don't. Oh and thanks to Christopherlover for the major confidence boost and wesdrewlover because you were the only one to get the point I was trying to make! Sadly I only own Matthew Halliwell. **

**2025 (while Wyatt was showing his family what Chris was like)**

A wicked smile played across Matthew Halliwell's face. It had been seven months since Chris had died and 4 months since his idiotic little brother went to the past to "save" him. The funny thing is it was Wyatt who had given him the idea of how to save Chris.

It had taken him a month and a half to create cuffs for him, another month and a half to perfect the spell and then one more month to train the "new" Chris. He had recreated the cuffs that Chris had when he was a slave but made them even more powerful. Like the old ones they restricted his powers, gave him an electric shock when his "master" willed it and bound him to his 'master', but these new cuffs also made him obey Matthew's every command. It would take the charmed ones, an elder and the power of two in order to take them off and Matthew new that no elder would help take them off because of Leo.

Matthew had to steal a witch's power of projection in order to go back to the moment Chris died. Then he resurrected the alchemist to bring Chris back to life once his goody two shoes brother was gone with his rebellions, he would have killed Wyatt then but if he had then he would have never have gotten the idea of how to save Chris. The last two steps were healing him and putting the cuffs on. Matthew found it funny how the only person he could heal in the world was Chris; he didn't understand how he could chose _Wyatt_ when obviously he didn't really love him if he couldn't heal him.

That was how he brought His Chris back to life. Everything was almost perfect, he had Chris under his control, but he could see that his pesky brother was making trouble there weren't any major changes but still what if he succeeded in changing something important.

Matthew decided it was time to put his loyal, obedient lover to work. Chris had been a terrific assassin when he was with his old 'masters', the best of the best so who better to send back. Chris had to listen to him no matter what. Matthew smiled evilly thinking of the look Wyatt would make when he was stabbed by the one person he was in the past for.

With a laugh that would cause the old source to shiver he got to working on a spell to send Chris back to kill his ex-fiancé.

Latter that night Matthew called Chris into their bedroom. Matthew smiled when he saw his forced lover walk in. He had Chris all to himself now, what could be better?

"What is it Matthew? Why did you call me here?" Chris asked his annoyance and discomfort evident in his tone.

Matthew slammed Chris against the wall in a fit of pure rage, his eyes turned black for a moment as he spoke in a menacing tone, "Do not take that tone with me, Christopher. Do not forget who you belong to. I don't want to hurt you but if you push me I swear you will regret it." Chris nodded the fear he felt was clear in his emerald eyes. Matthew's eyes went back to normal feeling a slight pang of guilt for causing Chris' fear but then remembered it was necessary to teach him.

Matthew crashed his lips on Chris' and ran his hands up and down the boy's body. Chris' eyes widened in fear as he struggled feebly to escape. As Matthew began to kiss his neck Chris asked, "Is this what you called me in for, or is there something e-else?". Chris prayed to a god who he didn't believe in that Matthew would stop he didn't think he could take any of this much longer.

A familiar wicked grin crossed Matthew's face and Chris sighed inwardly in relief, he knew that grin it was never good but right now he didn't care he was saved temporaoaly. His relief was short lived at Matthew's next words, "You are going to the past, you are going to kill my pathetic brother then come back."

All the color drained from Chris' face he couldn't believe this, it wasn't happening, Matthew couldn't be this cruel. "No, NO! I won't do it! I don't care what you say I won't kill him!" Chris screamed. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he tried even harder to get away from his old friend. He knew it was useless the cuffs wouldn't let him refuse he would have to follow orders; he was in hell all over again.

Matthew let Chris go he let him sob for the order he had been given. He had always hated seeing Chris cry but after awhile he got used to it after all he was the cause of most of the boy's tears.

"I have work to do, get to bed soon you leave tomorrow. I expect you to be at the manor by 9." Chris looked up at Matthew threw clouded vision, Matt's voice was so cold now so unfeeling. It wasn't the voice of one of his best friends it was the voice of the source, a murderer, a monster.

Chris watched the source leave he heard the look of the door outside. He was trapped, he always was. Now that he thought about it his life was one misery after another. The only time the world was good was when he was 15 that one year when he was free, when he was with Wyatt, when Matthew hadn't destroyed the world yet. It all seemed like a distant dream now, maybe it was. He couldn't tell anymore.

Chris lay on the floor torn and broken knowing that tomorrow he would have to start hunting the only person who has ever cared about what HE wanted. The only person he ever completely trusted. Tomorrow the last piece of his soul would be destroyed.

Chris laid there all night crying until finally he passed out. In the morning he got dressed and shimmered to the attic of the manor where Matthew was already waiting with the triquetra already drawn.

Matthew opened the portal and kissed Chris roughly one last time before giving him his orders again and pushing him through the portal to 2004.

As Chris stepped in to the attic he looked around at the place he had spent most of his "free" time in. It hadn't changed much just less scorch marks on the wall. He heard voices and the creaking of stairs as the sisters came up the stairs.

He froze when he heard Wyatt's voice; tears filled his eyes as he conjured an atheme. Just as the door opened he forced himself to shimmer away, he felt an electric shock run throughout his body as he stood on the golden gate bridge, his favorite place.

He knew he couldn't avoid his orders for very long but he would use every bit of strength he had to keep Wyatt and Matthew safe, even if it meant dieing again.

Unknown to him Piper had seen him right before he shimmered away. She quickly told Wyatt to go get Leo to find out what he knew about the most recent demon to attack. He was irritated but orbed Up There.

"Piper why did you send him away?" Paige asked her oldest sister surprised.

"I think I saw Chris here."

Two screams of "What!" were cried by the two other charmed ones. Phoebe put a gentle hand on her sister shoulder and said, "Honey, Chris is dead. I think you've been working to hard." Piper swatted Phoebe's hand away "I know Phoebe! Why do you think I'm freaking out!"

"Maybe it was a shape shifter trying to mess with us." Paige shrugged her shoulders as she voiced her theory.

"Yeah maybe, I just don't like the feeling I got." With that the girls got back to working on a vanquishing potion for their latest demon, but in the back of their minds was one question that kept bugging them. Was it really a shape shifter?

**Okay what did you think! Did anyone catch the two references to songs that I made? Review and leave your thoughts I really enjoy hearing them!**

** ~HDR**


	4. nightmare

**Sorry it's been so long but writers block stopped me from continuing this story. I barely had time for the others lately. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed if I did I would be the happiest girl in the world.**

_Wyatt watched as his love ran through the fog in the park. Looking around he recognized it as the place he proposed. Then he heard it, his name being whispered in the voice that has haunted him for so long. Chris' voice_

_The fog cleared and he could see the one who had haunted his dreams for do long. To his horror he had his old assassins outfit on and to gold cuffs that looked horribly like when he was with his old 'masters'._

"_Chris." He just got the word out when the boy in question lifted a finger to his lips effectively silencing his ex-fiancé. He approached with a sad look on his face._

"_Wyatt, HE's got me. He wants me to kill you, I can't fight him forever. The cuffs, he controls me now. You have to kill me first, you can't hesitate. Do you understand?" By now Chris was pressed up against Wyatt with tears streaming down his face. _

_Seeing the tears pouring down his loves face snapped him out of his stupor. He gently wiped away his loves tears and brought his face up for a kiss. Suddenly the words that were spoken by the angelic mouth and he felt his entire being go cold._

_He pulled the boy into a hug and whispered into his ear, "I could never hurt you. I'll save both of you. All that matters is that your hear now, with me." He smiled still clutching his lover._

_Chris let out a sob at this as he brought up the knife dipped in dark lighters poison. Just as he was about to plunge it into his true loves back he screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!" and dropped the blade stumbling backwards._

_Wyatt looked at him in shock seeing the blade on the ground and his lover crying hysterically… "CHRIS!"…_

Wyatt sat bolt up right in bed. He panted heavily gasping at the nightmare he just awoke from. The scary part was how real it felt. His hand instantly found his sweat soaked back as he remembered the knife his Chris had been about to stab him with.

He looked around his room at the manor as his room door flew. His mother and aunts appeared in the doorway all ready to fight off any demon who dared attack their family.

Apparently he had screamed for real when he woke up. "Wyatt, are you alright you screamed." His mother rushed forward automatically checking over her son to make sure he was not injured.

"Mom I'm fine I just had a really bad nightmare. That's all, I'm fine I promise." Wyatt said as calmly as possible, more trying to convince himself than his mother. Honestly he felt as though it was real. Like everything that happened. Like every word Chris had said was real.

His true emotions must have shown on his face because his mother and aunts were sitting on his bed comforting him instantly. His aunt phoebe being the first to speak said, "Wyatt, something is bothering you, that's obvious, do you want to talk about it? You where screaming Chris's name."

[While Wyatt tells the sisters his dream]

Chris let the tears pour down his checks in a continuous stream. He couldn't believe he almost killed him. He barely got control of his body in time to stop himself. He wanted so badly to hate Matthew for all he's done, for how he just took control of his body but he couldn't.

He had just fallen asleep for a little bit and Matthew had made him use his astral projection to project himself into Wyatt's dream to kill him. It had been terrible not having control over his own body, but he should be used to it by now. He'd done this more than enough times.

He sighed leaning back he would have to be more careful next time. He couldn't be so careless next time. He had barely managed to tell Wyatt what was going on. He would do what ever it takes to protect his true love, to fight Matthew off. It wasn't going to be easy but he would find away to save both brothers.

**I'm sorry it's so short but I figured that was a good place to end it. Once again sorry for disappearing on you and it being so long since my last update, I'll try to be better about that. I hope you liked this chapter and once again sorry for it being so short.**

** ~HDR**


	5. A Choice

**Okay I finally have the whole story planed out so things should go faster than they were before. I am sorry for the wait, but you all probably know the drill by now. Oh and thoughts are in _Italics. _Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters except for Matthew. =)**

Wyatt sat with his head buried in his hands. His crystal blue eyes filling with unshed tears. It was true, it was all true. No one could be this cruel but Matthew.

He'd compared his story of his dream with Chris and his mothers citing of him. They were identical. It was Chris, no shape shifter past, present, or future was that good.

_That bastard, how dare he, how dare he do this to Chris. After all he went through, he put him back in those damned cuffs. He's forcing him to so things he swore he'd never do again. I get that you want to get back at me Matt, but you're hurting Chris in the process. _Wyatt hated to admit it but he was kind of glad that his brother had done this. _At least he's alive again. Thank you whatever god there may be for letting him b e alive again._ Wyatt hated that he was so glad. He hated that a part of him was happy that his lover was alive even if he was suffering.

He felt a small hand on his back gently making soothing circles in an attempt to comfort the devastated man; Wyatt looked up at his favorite aunt, Phoebe. Even in the future she had been the one he was closest to. She understood how much he loved Chris, demon or not. She understood that right now he was feeling conflicted about him being alive.

"It's alright Wyatt. I know it's hard and you're hurt right now but we have to stay focused. We have to figure out a way to get your Chris back. We're the charmed ones and the twice blessed. It anyone can do it, it's us." Phoebe comforted her nephew. She smiled at him gently. Wyatt smiled back at her, she always made him feel better, she always said the right thing.

The now relaxed atmosphere was suddenly broken when Leo, who had been called down when Wyatt had first woken up from his nightmare. "What are you talking about Phoebe? This is my son we're talking about not you. Why are we trying to save a demon!? He's not worth it. I know that you love him Wyatt, but I will not allow you to risk your life for such a worthless being!"

Everyone froze in shock at all that Leo had said. None of them had expected him to react that way or say such terrible things. Wyatt was fuming; He thought they had gotten past this last time. He thought that he had changed. _Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I should have known he'd never change._

Wyatt got to his feet in a moment, instantly ready to defend his lover. "Shut the fuck up, you don't know a freaking thing about him! Don't you dare call him worthless. I love him and if you don't like it well to fucking bad. Get over yourself. Chris is ten times the man you will ever be. He has always been there to protect this family and he has supported me since the day we met which is a hell of a lot more than you can say!" Wyatt knew it was a low blow and that his Leo and this Leo weren't the same but right now he was acting just like him and he hated it. They began shouting at each other tirelessly as the sisters tried to calm them down.

Meanwhile 

_NO! I can't, I won't hurt him. I would never forgive myself. I can't lose him… But I have to. I … _"AHHHH!" Another scream tore it-s way out of Chris' mouth. His back arched unnaturally in complete and utter pain. When the shock wave finally ceased Chris fell back in a crumpled heap on his hotel floor.

This had been going on forever. Since he came to the past it had been one terrible shock after another in a never ending cycle of agonizing pain. All because he refused to give in. He refused to let Matthew win. He couldn't lose control or he'd lose Wyatt in the worst possible way. And he'd rather die then see that happen.

Chris felt tears come to his eyes remembering how much better things used to be. How, even just for a short while he'd been happy. He'd been with his true love, engaged, and FREE. Then it all went to hell and he lost it all. And now he was fighting for control over his own body with someone years in the future.

Chris arched his back again feeling another tidal wave of pain crash down on his as his old friend tried to take over once again. Chris gasped as he felt himself fading. He was losing control and fast. "No…Please, no… Please I can't…No!...AHHH!" Chris let out a final screams as he lost the inner battle to regain himself. An evil smirk spread across his face unnaturally as he stood from his place on the floor. He glanced around the room before shimmering to the Halliwell manner.

He reappeared in the middle of the manner were the fighting family happened to be. Gasps were heard all around the rooms as Chris was revealed, Chris's were called around the room in their shock. The assassin used that to his advantage as he withdrew an atheme from his belt and pulled his arm back while reaching out with his mind to hold everyone in their place.

Wyatt looked into the eyes of his lover letting all his emotions be conveyed in this one intense look. Seeing this Chris' Whole body froze as the real Chris once again gained control his own body.

For what felt like the hundredth time in the past couple of years tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry Wyatt… I'm so so sorry."

Wyatt nodded his head "It's alright… It's alright"

"Please forgive me."

"Always" Wyatt smiled solemnly preparing himself for the fatal blow.

The room was deathly silent with anxiety and tension high as they waited for Chris' next move. "I love you, I will always love you." Chris whispered before plunging the atheme into his stomach with shaking hands.


	6. breaking the spell

**I am so very sorry for the incredibly long wait. I moved and my computer broke so I lost the whole story. I had it all done and I was a genuis and didn't use my flash drive or print it out so I lost it all. Technology really hates me. I will work on updating faster it may be even more difficult with school though. I want to try updating every weekend. Thank you to all my faithful followers who have been so very patient with me. You guys are the reason I write. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Matthew.**

"NOOOOO!" Wyatt fought against the bonds still holding him. Chris was using the last of his strength to keep Wyatt and his family in place. He was buying death some time. He didn't want them breaking free and saving him, he had suffered too much, he couldn't live. Leo was right, he was a danger to Wyatt and Matthew, he had torn them more apart. He shouldn't be allowed to hurt either of them anymore no matter what Matthew had done.

Wyatt watched in horror as his lovers eyes slid shut and he fell back. The sound of his dead weight hitting the floor echoed in his ears. Finally Wyatt used a burst of strength fuelled by fear to break the telepathic hold and get to Chris. Once Wyatt broke Chris' power the others were freed also.

Wyatt cradled Chris' head in his lap while holding his hand over the wound trying to activate his healing power. Phoebe whispered words of encouragement as Wyatt felt the familiar power of him healing someone washed over him. He let out a silent breath as he saw the wound begin to close and his lover's eyes flutter slightly.

Suddenly Piper cried "NO wait!" she flicked her wrists as she so often had before and aimed her power at her son's fiancé. Everyone looked at her in confusion not understanding what she was thinking. They were even more confused on why Chris could actually freeze. "Demon" Leo hissed, Paige nodded silently in agreement, a determined look on her face.

Piper and Phoebe shot the two of them a glare then turned to Wyatt to see his reaction, but he hadn't noticed or if he did he didn't show it. He was too focused on his lover and finding out why his mother had frozen him.

"Mom what's going on? I was healing Chris; you don't need to freeze him. He'll be fine, He'll be fine." The last part sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than tell her.

"I know baby, and you're right he'll be okay. I froze him because he still has those damn cuffs on. If you fully heal him when he's still wearing them, then everything that just happened will happen again. It'll be an endless cycle until he or you died, permanently. We have to get the cuffs of before we completely heal him" Wyatt shivered at the idea of losing Chris, he didn't think he could take losing him again.

Wyatt turned back to face the man cradled in his arms and focused his telekinesis on the offending cuffs and tried to break them. To his shock it didn't work. "I don't understand, this worked last time. The cuffs should have broken."

Phoebe said, "Maybe Matthew made them stronger than before. He probably didn't want you to be able to get the cuffs off so easily. He wanted to make it so it would be near impossible to break. Why don't we try the power of three combined with the power of two, that ought to do the trick."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm sure we can go to the future somehow and get Matthew to agree to break his own spell to free Chris. That is if the hordes of demons and witches don't get us first."

Phoebe growled angrily at her sister, she just didn't understand like she and Piper did. She didn't know what it felt like to love someone and then loose them. To be willing to do anything just to save them. "We can use baby Matthew. He maybe young but he is still part of the power of two." That shut Paige up fast.

She silently moved forward and kneeled next to her sister while Piper went upstairs to grab her eldest son. Once she came back down they all crowded around the wounded assassin. The girls began to chant, "The power of three will set you free.", and focused their power on the cuffs. Wyatt chanted "the power of two will set us free." While little Matthews hand was placed on the cuffs to focus his power.

They sat like this for a few minutes, but nothing happened. The cuffs stayed as they were trapping the young which. "DAMN IT! That should have worked. We had the power of two and the power of three and still nothing!" Piper sighed exasperatedly forgetting her own rule on language in the house.

Leo looked down at his feet. He hated to admit it but he was starting to like Chris. He was willing to die to protect his son. He chose to try and kill himself rather than harm Wyatt. He could see the love shining in his green eyes. He had fought and struggled for his love just like he and Piper had. He had always hopped that when he had kids they would find their own Pipers, and Wyatt had in the form of Chris. He knew how much it hurt him to be away from Piper and he could still see her, he couldn't imagine how much it hurt Wyatt to lose him.

He stepped forward hesitantly, "Can I try too? If we all use our powers and really focus I think we can break them. No spell is strong enough to withstand all of us, not even a spell made by Matthew." Wyatt felt pride swell in his chest. His father actually wanted to help him save the man he loved. He would never admit it but that meant the world to him, to have his father's support was something he had strived for, for a long time.

He nodded and watched as Leo sunk to his knees. They turned back to the cuffs and focused all their power on them. Within seconds the cuffs began to crack. "It's working!" a smile spread on Wyatt's face. Slowly but surely the cuffs broke away revealing the sun deprived skin that had been covered for so long.

At that moment Chris unfroze and Wyatt finished healing him. Chris sat bolt up he gasped Wyatt's name so lowly that it was barely audible. "It's okay baby, I'm here you're safe now." Chris stared at his bare wrists for the first time in what felt like forever. "Free", he whispered. He turned twords his true love and threw himself into his arms.

"Oh god, I was so scared. I was terrified I wouldn't be able to stop myself from hurting you. I couldn't take it if I lost you." Chris sobbed into Wyatt's shoulder.

"I thought I lost you again. Don't scare me like that again Chris. I couldn't take it if I lost you again. I need you, I struggled so mush to live without you. It felt as though I was walking around with a piece of my heart missing."

The sisters and Leo watched the scene between the two lovers carefully. They all left the room wanting to give the young couple some well-deserved space. Leo was the last to leave, he looked back at the two with a smile. Wyatt had found his Piper, even if he didn't fully approve it was all he could ask for. He turned and followed his ex-wife into the kitchen hoping that it would end with them together again also.

Wyatt rocked back and forth as he held Chris to his chest. He was half scared that if he let go Chris might dissapear. Similar thoughts were running through Chris' head. He clung to Wyatt as if he was his only life line, in many ways he was.

"It's okay Chris, I've got you now. You're free, we'll save our future together now. We're together now." Wyatt whispered into his lovers ears.

"Free." Chris said the word carefully allowing himself to savor it. So many times he had thought or said that word, but usually with the word not in front of it. He didn't let his hopes get up and think this would last for the rest of his life, but at least for now he could be happy. He was free and with the love of his life.

**Okay that's the sixth chapter, I hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter out next weekend. I have a tendency of forgetting things often so I can't promise but I can say I will defiantly try. Thank you to any reviewers and followers that have stuck by me this far. =)**

** ~HDR**


	7. date and meet

**I know I said one weekend but things came up. Blame school not me and my medical problems. I'm doing a lot right now so it gets in the way of my writing but here is the 7****th**** chapter =). I also want to say sorry for any of my spelling and grammar mistakes, I really do suck at both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or anyone in the story except for the plot and Matthew.**

Chris woke the next morning in Wyatt's arms, he snuggled closer to the warm chest he had missed so much. He listened to the steady heartbeat of his lover that reassured him that what had happened in the last twenty-four hours was not a dream. He silently cursed himself when the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"What's wrong love?" Chris almost jumped at Wyatt's words, having thought he had been asleep. Chris smacked his chest angrily, "Wyatt! You scared me half to death." Wyatt chuckled happily, he'd missed this, missed being with Chris and waking up to his love in his arms.

"Sorry, but I still want to know why you smudged your beautiful face with tears." Chris blushed slightly at Wyatt's words, he both hatted and loved that after all these years Wyatt could still make him blush at the smallest of comments. "I was just was really happy at seeing that all this isn't a dream. That for once reality is better than my dreams, that I'm finally home in your arms. God, I sound so damn cheesy right now." He laughed through his tears burying his face in Wyatt's chest.

Wyatt smiled slightly at Chris saying that his home was with him. He hated seeing his love crying but he couldn't help but be happy about what Chris said. He ran a hand through Chris' hair. "You're safe now, here with me. How about today we go out to dinner like we did before." "Wyatt Halliwell are you asking me out on a date?" Wyatt flushed slightly he could hear the smile in Chris' voice. "Yes Chris Perry that's exactly what I'm doing" "Well in that case, I'd love to go to dinner with you."

Chris leaned his head up and crashed his lips on Wyatt's. Chris kissed Wyatt hungrily and passonitly. He kissed his lover like it was the last kiss they would ever share. Wyatt smiled into the kiss, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to kiss Chris, the pure passion and love he put into every kiss he was honored with.

A knock on Wyatt's bedroom door interrupted the couple from deepening the kiss. "Wyatt, honey breakfast is ready you and Chris should come down before it gets cold." Piper's voice carried through the door making Wyatt sigh at her impeccable timing. "Damn it," He whispered, "Alright mom thanks we'll be there soon don't worry." "Okay honey." The couple listened to her receding footsteps.

"I kind of wish that we got up earlier then I could have cooked breakfast instead. I haven't cooked in a long time, it's one of the many things I've missed." Chris said as he stood up and looked back at Wyatt who was still lounging on the bed. "Mmm… That would have been good, I've missed your cooking, it's even better than my mom's." Wyatt said as he too got up and the couple changed to go downstairs.

****Later that night at the Halliwell manor****

"Oh Wyatt, You look so handsome!", Piper screeched like she was getting him ready for his first date. In a way maybe she was after all it was his first date with his fiancé since he, well since he died. Wyatt was with piper and Leo getting ready for his date and two rooms over Chris, Paige and Phoebe were also getting ready. Paige was acting like the Paige they knew again and Leo was acting a lot kinder towards Chris. Both of these things gave the couple some comfort

It was funny really it was a similar yet different seen on his actual first date. Instead of Leo being encouraging he had been sitting in a corner going on about how stupid it was to let Wyatt go on a date with Chris. Matthew too had been there sulking over the fact that Wyatt was going to be Chris' first date instead of him. Their mom and aunts had been fussing and after a three hour prep and fifteen outfits they finally allowed him to call Chris out of his room since he had been staying there since he was freed. They had taken turns helping Chris until half an hour earlier when they deemed him ready.

It was so different now, Matthew wasn't there, Leo was supportive but once again Chris had recently been freed from slavery. Wyatt's hands tightened into fists at that thought, he hated that Matthew had done that. He had forced Chris just like his damn masters had so long ago. The brothers had sworn that they would never let that happen again but it seemed Matthew was perfectly fine with breaking his promises, but that was no surprise.

Wyatt shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts when his mother spoke. "I'm sorry what mom?" Piper shook her head tsking quietly, "I said that you're both ready to go, Chris took less time them you but you're both ready now. Go amaze your fiancé honey." Wyatt smiled and hugged his mom before turning to his father. "Well son, I can't say I'm thrilled but I can say I'm more then glad that you found someone who loves you and who you love like I love your mother." Wyatt smiled again, that was truly what he had waited to here since he first fell in love with Chris, no since he first met him.

He glanced back as he walked down the stairs and into the living room where his lover was waiting. Orbs suddenly filled the space next to him making Wyatt pose. The elder Gideon formed next to Chris and when he tried stepping forward they both fell. Chris froze being pulled into a premonition.

**Vision**

_Gideon was kneeling over a two year old Matthew and he attempted to pierce his shield._

"_You little brat! I know you will become a great evil and I will not let that happen!" The scene went on with Gideon continuously attempting to kill the young child. _

_Little Matthew was sobbing desperately and was continually fending off Gideon's attacks. Even though Chris wasn't there it seemed a speed button had been hit and though time went on it seemed to happen in the blink of an eye in that awful cave with an almost identical scene playing out every time. Chris could feel the young boy's aura changing to a more evil tone until one day the charmed ones came and saved him. He shivered at finally understanding the truth behind Wyatt's change._

Chris came back and gasped slightly, Wyatt was kneeling next to him gently calling his name, "Chris are you alright?" "What yeah, I'm fine just fell that all." He smiled reassuringly then pulled him down in a hug, "I'll explain later" He whispered in his lover's ear.

Gideon was already up and apologizing then he tuned and said, "Once again sorry but I must go, I must speak with your parents Wyatt. Um…Sorry again but I must be going."

After he left and the couple were on the porch Chris turned to Wyatt and said, "Things just got complicated."

**That's it chapter seven the story will be coming to a close very soon! About two more chapters and it's done! It's been a long go so I wanted to say thanks to all my followers who have somehow kept their patience with me! Oh and Happy belated thanksgiving!**

**~HDR**


	8. Gideon

**I'm so sorry, I know I'm like a broken record. I have this weird tendency of writing then taking a very extended break. Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, I only own Matthew and the plot.**

Wyatt's fists clenched as Chris told him what he had just seen. Chris had waited to tell him at the restaurant so no one would be able to listen in on them. He'd listened silently as Chris told him everything. How Matthew had been kidnapped and how Gideon, the trusted elder, was the one who took him and tried killing him. He was furious! This man that they had trusted had betrayed them in his future, but he wasn't about to let that happen this time around.

"Wyatt, we have to stop Gideon. I can't believe an elder is the one who hurt Matthew. No wonder he always hated the elders so much. The first thing he did once he was the source was kill off every elder. Wyatt what are we going to do about Gideon. It's not like we can just attack him and I have a feeling that the other elders won't readily accept that one of their own is evil." Chris sighed, his fear and worry showing in his posture. He rarely showed his emotions in front of others but since it was Wyatt he let all the stress he was feeling show, knowing that Wyatt wouldn't think any less of him for it.

Wyatt nodded his head and put his hand on Chris' arm trying to express all the love and need to comfort he felt at that moment. He knew how Chris was when it came to showing his emotions so having him show them was a reward every time. It's funny every time things seemed to get difficult they were always there to support each other, to show the other that they aren't alone.

"We'll figure it out Chris. Maybe we can set a trap for him now that we know what he's going to do, we can stop him. Don't worry we're going to figure this out, you had a premonition and those are never wrong. We'll get everyone to believe us and even if we can't then we'll take care of it on our own. We won't let Gideon get to Matthew we'll fix the future, together."

Chris smiled fondly at his lover. He was right they'd figure this out they always did.

Gideon

The elder paced back and forth in his office. He then walked to the mirror hidden behind the curtain pulling it back to look at the alternate version of himself.

"I don't like this Chris fellow. Something tells me he's going to be trouble. We're going to figure out a way to get rid of him or at least be cautious around him." "Agreed I think it is time to get rid of our little _friend_."

Both Gideons nodded to the other before closing the curtain and leaving the room they both had plans in the works and soon their little problem by the name of Matthew would be taken care of.

Manor

The charmed ones and Leo sat across from the young couple all of them feeling uneasy due to the way Chris wouldn't meet any of their eyes and Wyatt looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"What's this about Wyatt? You look furious. Did something happen? Is everything alright? You two are starting to scare me." Piper looked between the two her worry for them clear in both her voice and her face.

"Mom, Chris had a premonition of who goes after Matthew. We know who it is but you all have to believe us, ok." Wyatt made a point of looking at each of them until they nodded, including his father. Once they did he turned to his lover and nodded letting him know that he had the green light to tell them what he saw.

Chris Sighed before heading into his tale, "It's Gideon, he's the one after Matthew. In my vision I saw him trying to kill Matthew over and over again. That's what turns Matt, the trauma of being betrayed by someone you trust and have them constantly trying to kill you."

Chris tensed waiting for the blow up waiting for them to call him a lying demon. To say that they couldn't trust him not Gideon. He waited for the shouting to start but it never did, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo just sat there staring at them in complete shock.

Leo was the first to speak, "Gideon was my friend, I trusted him. Why would he do this? Why would he out of everyone attack Matthew?" Wyatt was surprised he was the first to speak and that he hadn't said anything near what he was expecting. "He thinks Matt's a threat, he thinks that if he kills him he will stop the source from taking over when in actuality he causes it."

"I believe you." Everyone turned to Leo in shock, that was definitely unexpected. The sisters all nodded their heads. Chris is family and Halliwells stand by family. The lovers shared a relieved smile that hadn't been nearly as difficult as they anticipated. "Alright now I want everyone to go to bed, now. We have to figure out how to take down the bastard after my son." Piper said in a tone no one could argue with. Slowly everyone made their way to their respective rooms, Leo laid out on the couch claiming he just couldn't go back up there after all that he just heard.

Hours later the sound of orbs filled the house. Chris opened his eyes and looked over at his lover who hadn't seemed to have heard anything. Chris slowly stood up and walked to Matthew's nursery, something told him he needed to be there.

He walked in to the room and froze at the sight he saw. There standing over baby Matthew with an atheme was Gideon. In seconds he had his own atheme drawn and was moving forward but the elder became invisible, _coward._ Chris began to run to the crib holding his longtime friend fear griping him fiercely.

Just as he made it there Gideon remerged in front of him plunging the atheme into Chris' stomach. "You should have stayed out of the way, then I wouldn't have had to kill you." Chris gasped crumbling to the floor he looked up as the elder picked up the sleeping child and turned back to him. Gideon smirked evilly before orbing out.

"Wyatt, Matthew."

**Okay that was chapter eight I hoped you all liked it. Once again I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story and been so very patient with me.**

** ~HDR**


	9. the end

**This is it, the last chapter, the end of this story. It's been a long journey but it's finally come to a close. I want to thank everyone who has been so patient with me, especially Everything-Mike-Ross who is the one who kept pushing me to update and is one of the reasons I updated at all. I also want to thank Forever Cullen who is another person who also is a reason I updated. Without either of them I might not have finished the story at all. So once again thank you. **

**Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Disclaimer: I do not own charmed just Matthew and the plot.**

Wyatt sat bolt upright, "Chris!" he could tell his lover was in danger. He turned scanning the room praying without hope that he would see Chris there just going to get water or something. Like he expected Chris was nowhere in sight. He heard his name whispered over the connection he and Chris share, he could feel the horrible pain his lover was in and it scared him. The last time Chris had been in that much pain was when Matthew had hit him with an energy ball and killed him.

He was out of his room in seconds calling his lovers name. He heard the rest of his family waking up and making their way out of their rooms but he was solely focused on the room he sensed Chris in, Matthew's room.

The door was already slightly open when he reached it. He didn't hesitate to rush into the room. A gasp escaped his lips when he saw Chris lying on the floor next to Matthew's crib. He was at Chris' side in an instance pulling his head into his lap.

"Wyatt, he took him, Gideon took Matthew. You have to stop him you have to…" Coughs racked Chris' body as he turned his head to face Wyatt better. "Shhh, Shhh it's okay baby, everything's gunna be okay we'll get to Matt but we have to take care of you first." Wyatt winced inwardly as Chris coughed up some blood.

Wyatt rolled Chris so he could see the wound better then placed his hands above the wound in his abdomen willing the familiar golden glow to appear. He sighed relieved when he felt the power within him stirring again, but when he looked down at his lover he saw that he was still wounded, still dying. "No, no, no, no! Why isn't it working? Damnit!"

"Oh god, Chris! Wyatt move him to your mother's room, Paige get us some towels and some water." Phoebe took charge trying to stay calm when she saw that Wyatt was about to start panicking. It wouldn't help anyone if he freaked out now they all needed to remain calm panicking wouldn't help anyone right now especially not Chris.

Paige rushed off getting the supplies that Phoebe had told her to collect as Wyatt picked up his lover bridal style and took him to his mother's room. Piper, Leo and Phoebe trailed after him all feeling a sense of dread sinking into their stomachs. Just as Wyatt laid Chris down Paige came rushing back in with a clear bowl filled with water and a handful of towels. She quickly set them down next to the bed as Wyatt carefully pulled up Chris' shirt to get a better look at the wound.

Wyatt hissed at the sight of all the blood he took a towel wet it then gently cleaned the wound. Once he was able to clear some of the blood a way he held his hands over Chris' wound and tried to heal him again. "Wyatt it won't work. Gideon did this to me only he can heal me. Baby, you have to go save Matt forget about me." Wyatt growled shaking his head before leaning in to kiss Chris' forehead just as Chris coughed up more blood.

"You're gunna be find we'll get Gideon and I'll make him heal you. Matt has time, we need to focus on you."

"Wyatt, I'm not gunna make it, it's pointless to try you need to focus on Matt, save him you save the future, you save us."

"Don't say that you're going to be fine, I promise your gunna be just fine." Wyatt could feel the tears coming down his face as he watched his love grow paler by the second. He could feel him slipping away and it terrified him. Deep down he knew he couldn't save his lover but that didn't stop Wyatt from wanting to do everything possible to save him.

Chris cried out in pain and Wyatt was instantly clutching his hand giving it a firm squeeze to show that he was still there. Chris looked at Wyatt his eyes growing duller by the moment, "Wyatt, I l-love you. P-please b-be careful o-only you can stop Gid-eon I-I know y-you can. Save him W-Wyatt, s-save us. I-I l-love y-you, f-forever." Chris pulled Wyatt down into a passionate kiss conveying all the love he felt for Wyatt. "I love you too, forever. I promise I'll save Matt I'll fix this for us, for you." Wyatt watched as Chris closed his eyes, never to open them again, his body faded into nothing, disappeared as if he was never there to begin with. Wyatt let out a sob of pain, he'd lost him again. He'd failed him again.

"Wyatt, honey I'm so sorry." Piper kneeled next to her son as the others lowered their heads at the loss. They hadn't known him long but he had made Wyatt happy in a way none of them had seen him be before. Even Leo was saddened by the loss, he couldn't believe his once mentor had done this, had gone after his son and killed an innocent.

Piper suddenly gasped looking down at the floor, "Oh god my water broke!" Everyone turned to her in shock now really wasn't a good time but nothing could stop this from happening.

"We have to go after him. We have to save Matt. I promised Chris I would save him and I intend to keep my promise." The others nodded in agreement Paige stepped forward "Leo, you and Chris should go after Gideon. Don't worry about Piper we'll take her to the hospital." The boys looked at Piper, "I'll be fine go, go!" Leo and Wyatt nodded before turning to each other, Wyatt put his hand on his father's shoulder before reciting the spell he came up with to find Gideon.

_Halliwell witches lend us your power_

_To help us in this dark hour _

_Take us to the elder Gideon_

_Help us to get rid of him._

Leo and Wyatt disappeared in a cloud of white lights and reappeared in a cave in the underworld. They looked around when they heard the sound of a child sobbing. They carefully edged closer to the sound until they saw Gideon kneeling in front of baby Matthew attempting to get through his shield.

Wyatt let out a low growl how dare this man do this to his family. How dare he kill Chris and then go after his older brother. He had no right to do what he did. No god damn right! "Dad, lets split up you go right I go left, make a noise to distract him then I'll come up from behind and grab Matt." Leo nodded in agreement liking the plan.

It had taken him a minute to convince Wyatt that he shouldn't just try to kill the bastard, that Chris wouldn't want him to go against what he believed in and out right murder someone. They split up each following the plan.

Wyatt got close to Matthew he was only a couple of inches away when his father threw a stone to get Gideon's attention. He knocked the crystals out of the way when he heard his father scream in pain. He took off in the direction of his father's screams.

"Dad!" Wyatt yelled as he watched Gideon electrocute his dad. Gideon dropped Leo and turned to Wyatt. "I'm sorry about Chris, but you must understand Matthew is going to be a great force of evil you know that, this is the only way. Chris was getting in the way what he wanted is impossible so much power in one being is bound to turn them evil. I have to kill Matthew to stop him."

"You bastard Chris understood more than anyone that Matthew had to be stopped. You're the one who turns him you attacking him is what turns him evil!"

"No, you're lying! Did_ Chris _tell you that? He was a demon, demon's lie!" Gideon suddenly threw a bolt of lightning at Wyatt throwing him back causing him to crash into the wall behind him. "I'm sorry but this must be done.

Matthew sat there on the ground trying but unable to bring his shield up it seemed Gideon had pierced it before Leo distracted him. He drew his hand back ready to kill the toddler. "No, I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Wyatt threw his hand out sending a blast of energy straight at Gideon. Gideon's body slumped down his eyes open but dull, lifeless.

Wyatt got up as fast as he could and rushed to his father's side rolling him over and giving a relieved sigh when he saw that he was still breathing. He healed him as Matthew walked over slowly tears still wet on his cheeks. Leo looked at his sons then at Gideon, "I'm sorry it's until now that I truly see how much Chris loved you, how much he loved this family. Let's go home son." Wyatt gave a weak smile orbing them all back to the manor.

*A month later*

Wyatt stared at the triquetra on the wall of the attic. He was finally going home, to a future he now knew nothing of. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared, he knew that Matt wasn't evil anymore but he was scared to know about him and Chris. What if he was still dead or what if they weren't together, all that he had done was for Chris.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. He'll be there waiting for you." Wyatt jumped at the sound of his father's voice, he had thought he was alone. "How do you know?" "Because he's your Piper. I didn't think we would end up together again, I didn't think we would make it passed all the hurtles we had to face but we did. You and Chris have faced bigger ones than us. Hell you faced death and still got to be together again. A couple that has given as much as you two have for the world deserve to be together."

Wyatt smiled at his father he never though he would be hearing any of this from his father. Maybe he was right, maybe everything was going to be okay. "Hey Wyatt, you ready to go home?" Phoebe walked in with a smile on her face carrying baby Wyatt.

"Yeah, I still think it's weird to see a baby me." Wyatt chuckled staring at the younger version of himself. Piper and Paige laughed hearing what he said, he'd said that since the very first moment he saw his younger self. They all hugged him in turn all wearing a sad smile at having to say goodbye when they'd gotten so used to having him around.

"I'm gunna miss you Wyatt." "I'm gunna miss you too Aunt Phoebe. Thank you for understanding me so well, for being there when I needed you."

Wyatt moved on to Paige, "Damn kiddo you're going to make me cry. Promise not to be a stranger 'kay?" Wyatt laughed, "Aunt Paige, I'm your nephew of course I'm not going to be a stranger."

Wyatt stood in front of his parents and pulled them into a tight hug. "I love you both, so much." Piper let tears roll down her cheeks "Promise me you'll be safe" "I promise." "Good luck son, you deserve the wonderful world waiting for you in the future." "Thanks dad." Wyatt felt the smile spread on his face, he'd waited so long for his father to be the way he was now and he looked forward to the world he was about to go to where his father had always been like that.

Wyatt turned to the wall and threw the potion, the portal opened and he stepped forward. He turned and gave his family one last smile before stepping through to the world he and Chris had saved.

8888888888888888

Wyatt gasped as memories flooded him. All of a world he had longed for for so long. When it was over he looked around the attic it was different but still looked generally the same. He heard the sound of kids laughing he followed the sound into the hallway.

He froze when he saw Matthew kissing a brunet against the wall. He took a step back bumping into a lamp causing the couple to pull away from each other. Wyatt suddenly felt the sir rush back into his lungs as he recognized the brunet his brother was kissing, Bianca, one of Chris' friends. He blushed slightly embarrassed that he thought that it was Chris just based on seeing brown hair. He was suddenly very happy that Matthew couldn't read his mind since they were seven.

"Oh hey Wy. Umm… Bianca and I are gunna go out you know since it's our anniversary and all. Don't wait up okay." Bianca laughed at how Matthew had gotten slightly embarrassed at his younger brother catching them making out. He pulled her towards the stairs so they could leave. "Wait, Matt Where's Chris?" Matthew laughed, "He's where he always is, the kitchen." With that he and Bianca turned and left.

Wyatt smiled he was happy Matthew had someone especially when that person wasn't Chris. He walked into the living room hearing more giggles. He smiled when he saw a little girl sitting there she looked up at him and smiled. "Look papa, I drew a picture of you, daddy, and me!" She ran up to him throwing her arms around him happily showing him the picture. "It's beautiful Mia." He smiled as memories of Chris and his little girl. "Stay here Mia I have to go talk to daddy." The little girl nodded sitting back down to continue drawing.

The aroma of food filled Wyatt's senses as he walked into the kitchen. For what felt like the hundredth time today he smiled thinking about what an amazing cook Chris is.

He wrapped his arms around Chris' waist and gasped when he felt Chris' stomach. Wyatt rested his hands on Chris' stomach and smiled "I love you." "I love you too." Chris turned in Wyatt's arms and they shared a kiss and just rested in each other's arms.

"I told you it would be worth it. We have the life we always wanted now. And yes I remember the old timeline, wasn't going to let you deal with it on your own now could I." Wyatt sighed only Chris would cast a spell so he could remember a world he suffered so much in just for Wyatt.

He just held his lover close, they were together, finally, after so long. Nothing would take his love from him again, he would never lose his love again. Not after all they went to, together at last.

**That's it, the end of the story. I hope it was a good ending I can't believe it's finally done.  
>I want to thank all my followers and everyone who was so patient with me throughout this whole process. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. =)<strong>

** ~HDR**


End file.
